Feminist Scholars Digital Workshop
Event: Feminist Scholars Digital Workshop Dates: Monday, June 12—Sunday, June 18, 2017 Keynote Speaker Dates: Monday, June 12 (Ms. Jenny Korn) & Thursday, June 15 (Dr. Erin Frost) Website: https://www.hastac.org/opportunities/2017-feminist-scholars-digital-workshop Twitter: #FSDW17 Registration Deadline: Friday, April 21 Registration Link: https://goo.gl/forms/oSopvK0AppSCUgyZ2 'What is the Feminist Scholars Digital Workshop & How Does it Work?' Founded in 2013, the Feminist Scholars Digital Workshop (FSDW) is a biannual, online, interdisciplinary workshop for individuals working on feminist-oriented research projects. The workshop is sponsored by HASTAC and James Madison University's School of Writing, Rhetoric and Technical Communication. Throughout the workshop, participants create and set in motion their own agendas. There is no program for the workshop and there are no presentations. Participants collaborate in small groups to exchange research projects (e.g., articles, webtexts, syllabi, proposals) for feedback and peer review. Small groups are designed to be interdisciplinary and to encourage feminist mentorship by bringing together scholars with varying levels of experience and expertise. ' '''To accommodate diverse schedules and time zones, all peer review activities take place asynchronously, with the exception of keynote talks and online meetings that individual peer review groups elect to set up. ' '''How Much Does it Cost & Who Should Attend? The workshop is free and open to anyone interested in feminist research, whether they are students, professors, para-academics, or non-academics. ' 'When & Where Does it Take Place? ' '''This year's workshop takes place Monday, June 12—Sunday, June 18, 2017. The majority of workshop activities will take place viaSlack, although we encourage participants to also share ideas on HASTAC & Twitter (#FSDW17). ' '''What Do I Need for the Workshop? Ideally, you will bring a work-in-progress project (e.g., journal article, syllabus, dissertation chapter, webtext). However, you are not required to have a project to participate and can instead serve as a reader/respondent for others' work. 'Keynote Speakers' This year we are proud to host as our keynote speakers Dr. Erin Frost, Assistant Professor at East Carolina University, and Ms. Jenny Ungbha Korn, scholar of Identity & Media at the University of Illinois at Chicago. Ms. Korn's workshop, Intersectional Feminist Solidarity in Networked Practices: Shared Online Experiences and Strategies Involving Feminist Identity and the Digital, will offer participants the opportunity to examine how digital practices influence intersectional feminist work. Dr. Frost's workshop, Feminist Credibility: Negotiating Subjectivity in Public Spaces, will examine the ways women’s experiences are often treated as less credible than other perspectives in supposedly “objective” and “neutral” spaces, from research to politics. Ms. Korn's workshop will take place Monday, June 12, followed by Dr. Frost's workshop on Thursday, June 15. ' '''Both virtual workshops are free and open to the public. You do not need to register for the Feminist Scholars Digital Workshop to attend. Additional information is forthcoming. ' '''Whom Do I Contact for More Information? For more information contact FSDW's Director, Lori Beth De Hertogh, at feministscholarsworkshop@gmail.com. You can also access updates via Twitter using #FSDW17. To learn more, and to register, check out the workshop’s event page: https://www.hastac.org/opportunities/2017-feminist-scholars-digital-workshop